


Promise

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2 nonAU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was little things: a book on the nightstand, a cool song uploaded on his ipod, a few scribbled words on a post it on the fridge, a cold beer in the evening, a blow job in the morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Disclaimer: it’s all for fun, not profit, don’t sue and don’t bash.

Pairing: J2 (nonau)

Rating: PG13

A/N: this is for Lilly, who a long time ago gave me this prompt: J2 making out in an igloo.

Yes, I have amazing friendsJ

This is for you, sweetheart…:)

 

 

 

There were moments Jared Padalecki would remember forever, moments that were seared into his brain...the first time he had been on a stage, performing in front of people, his first kiss, the first time he had signed an autograph - he'd been even more nervous than the girl who had asked for it -, his screen test for Supernatural...the day he had met Jensen Ackles, the first time David Nutter, on the first day of shooting the pilot episode had said, “And…cut!”.

The night they had first kissed.

The first time Jensen had spent the night in his bed.

The first time they had said "I love you" and meant every syllable

There were moments Jared used when things became hectic, crazy and he wondered what the hell his life had become...and Jensen was there, every step of the way, making sure he smiled, making sure he knew he was there, for him.

Making sure he knew it was worth it.

It was little things: a book on the nightstand, a cool song uploaded on his ipod, a few scribbled words on a post it on the fridge, a cold beer in the evening, a blow job in the morning...

An igloo for Christmas

Yes, they were totally crazy…and it went exactly like that…

 

 

"Dude, you're drunk!"

Jared wasn't drunk. Nope. He was wasted...

He was man enough to admit that he was ready to crawl under the table, which looked oddly floating, right in that moment.

"So are you..." Jared said, although it probably came out sounding something like, "Sho sjuewruehwhr"

"Yeah, but I'm not ready to pass out. Yet" Jensen replied...and look, Jensen's eyes were huge...and he had so many freckles!

"Can I count your freckles? " Jared asked, trying to reach for a bottle of beer...uh, weird, he couldn't seem to grab it.

"First count how many bottles are on that table" Jensen sighed, but the fucker was smiling at him.

"I wanna count your freckles!" Jared said, and yes, he sounded like a petulant child....and no, he didn't give a fuck! He was wasted, his life was a mess, he was entitled to it!

"You already did!" Jensen said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Jared smiled, his cheeks actually hurt a little, he recalled a lazy Saturday morning, spent in bed exploring - for scientific purposes, of course! - Jensen's body, where he ended up counting each and every freckle on his body.

"3422" Jared said, proud of his amazing memory with numbers. If that acting thing went to fuck he could always set up a number on Vegas.

"You're crazy" Jensen said shaking his head...and wasted or not, Jared saw him blushing.

God, he loved that man...so many years together, and he still blushed.

"Didn't hear you complaining before..." Jared said.

Jensen looked at him, the look in his eyes almost unreadable for a moment, until the familiar softness, that one look that belonged to him, that made him proud and feel like the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet came back, full force and Jared felt even more drunk;

"I'm not complaining"  Jensen said. "but you're drunk outta your ass, J!" Jensen drawled.

"Yep...but you still promised!" Jared replied, smirking at him. And from the look in Jensen's eyes, he was pretty sure his boyfriend wanted to wipe that smirk out of his face...with his tongue, possibly.

"I did not do such a thing!" Jensen said, and hey...had Jensen's leg always been pressed against his or had he scooted closer ? And why hadn't he noticed ?

Also?  The room was spinning.

"Yeah you did..." Jared said

"Yeah, I did...but you cheated!" Jensen interjected.

"Tough! Still...a promise is a promise!" Jared said.

"Oh, blow me!" Jensen snapped.

Jared turned his head on his side, to better look at Jensen - oh, _pretty eyes_! and damn...when had they moved the room into a shuttle ready to set off?  -

He wriggled his eyebrows at him and Jensen snorted, "Promises, promises"

"Unlike my boyfriend, I do keep my promises!" He said

"Babe...you don't wanna do this" Jensen said patiently.

"Yes I think I really do!" Jared said nodding.

Rather, he'd have loved to...blowing Jensen was one of the best things in the world,  alas worshipping the God of porcelain became a more pressing issue,  as Jensen snickered behind him.

The last thing he heard, before falling asleep - well, to be technical before he passed out on the bed, as Jensen watched him with half a smile on his face - was, "No one had ever counted my freckles before..."

The thing was...Jared had kind of forgotten about his drunk ramblings of that night. How Jensen and he had started making a Christmas wish list, because yes, sometimes they were doofuses who needed to do some stupid shit, especially since the world around them had decided to suck. They had wished for random, stupid, unattainable things...

From the thing they secretly wished the most: being together, without pretenses and fuck you very much to everyone who didn’t approve... to have Dean and Sam make out on screen as a big Fuck You to middle America, to go atop the Eiffel Tower at Noon and kiss each other in front of everyone - Jensen had vetoed that wish, though, "Dude...just no!"

"Wouldn't you kiss me atop the Eiffel Tower at Noon?"

"Have you an exhibitionist kink I wasn't aware of ?"

"Babe, you know all my kinks!" Jared had replied before downing another shot of tequila.

"Tell you what," Jensen had said, "Pick something else!"

"Oh, really? "

Jared had asked. He knew why Jensen had vetoed that wish...but he had felt somehow hurt by his words, so he had asked, "Whatever I want? "

"Whatever you want" Jensen had replied

"God, when you say it like this..." Jared had sighed. Seriously...that man's voice was pure sex sometimes...especially after a couple of shots and when he was relaxed and he hadn't to pretend to be someone he was not.

Jensen had rolled his eyes at him but he had laughed, especially when he had blurted out, "I want to make out with you into an igloo for Christmas!"

"An igloo..." Jensen had said. "Seriously "

"Like a heart attack" Jared had answered.

One thing Jared had learned about Jensen, approximatively two days after he had met him, was that he *always* kept his promises. Always.

He had seen him bend backwards to keep them, that was one thing he had in common with Dean...one of the things he loved about him, one of the things that exasperated him sometimes.

Another thing  he had very soon learnt about Jensen was that he was always full of surprises.

And something else? Something awesome, something that made him feel blessed ? Jensen Ackles loved him.

He really, _really_ did.

That's how he found himself, in the first week end of December, right after the Thanksgiving from hell, in the car with Jensen, driving all the way to the border, with Jensen refusing to answer to his questions.

They had talked about everything, like they always did and Jared had wondered, not for the first time, what an outsider might have understood about their conversation...since it was apparently random...

Except it wasn't...nothing really was random between them.

"You wanna tell me where are we going ?" Jared asked - ok, he might have whined a little...just a little, but come on! Jensen was like a freaking Sphynge!-

"Somewhere" Jensen replied.

"Smart ass" Jared said.

Jensen had laughed, reminding him that his ass, along with everything else, kinda belonged to him...and had for a while.

"Don't think you're distracting me" Jared said.

"Wouldn't dream of...just stating the truth, J" Jensen replied matter of factly.

Jensen Ackles: master of grand gestures, breathtaking love declarations made matter of factly, love of his life.

Yep, everything as usual.

Jensen had a way to floor him, to make him shut up - one of the reasons his mother was Jensen's number one fan since the day they had met -

and Jared just smiled, shaking his head and enjoyed the cd they were listening as they got close to their destination...whatever it was.

It turned out to be a deserted road, in the middle of nowhere...

"Dude, character bleed much ?" Jared asked, as they got out of the car and Jensen lead the way to a warehouse.

Jensen shot him an amused look, but didn't talk and Jared followed him, no other questions asked. As always.

He was curious...he was cold, and he was checking out Jensen's ass

_~yep, character bleed...feels like home ~_

Jensen stopped in front of the door and Jared crossed his arms over his chest, "Breaking and entering, Jen? "

Jensen sighed, "Shut up...oh, and close your eyes!"

Jared couldn't help it, he laughed and asked, "Really? "

"Do you want me to be a cornball and ask you to trust me or will you just shut up? " Jensen replied and Jared noticed right in that moment how close they were. Jensen was...nervous about something, he could see it in his eyes, in the way he kept a hand in the pocket of his coat and how expectantly he was looking at him.

"You're not a cornball" Jared said closing his eyes, "I can do worse if I want to..."

"Yeah...wonder why" Jared snorted, when Jensen took his hand and lead him inside.

Jared didn't ask if he could open his eyes, he just followed Jensen, walked along with him, part of him marveling at the fact that he didn't really need directions, he didn't trip on Jensen, their steps and movements as always in sync

"You guys are scary" Misha had told them once. "Seriously scary...like Borgs"

"Wait what ?" Jensen had asked amused, slightly drunk, his thighs pressed against his on the couch of his trailer while Jared smiled at Misha's words.

"You don't even realize that, do you? " Misha had asked, "Fuck, do you watch yourselves? "

"There's chemistry..." Misha had continued, "and then there's that creepy thing you always do...when you move, walk, talk and stuff..." Misha had shuddered

Jensen had looked at him like he was some alien who had just landed on their trailer and Jared had been grinning like an idiot ...like he was doing now when Jensen stopped and he followed suit.

"Good boy" Jensen said.

"Don't tell me you dragged me here to explore your dom kink, Jen..."

"You wish..." Jensen said.

"I pledge the fifth" Jared replied, throwing a smirk in Jensen's direction.

He heard Jensen's laughter and a moment later his lips, warm, cover his for a quick peck.

"Ok," Jensen said, "On three open your eyes"

"one..." Jensen said, his hands on Jared's shoulders now.

"Two" he said after a second and Jared snorted when Jensen mumbled, "what comes next? "

"You're getting a kick out of it? It's freezing here!" Jared said

"And...three. Open your eyes, J" Jensen said, and Jared suppressed a sudden shiver of pleasure when he heard Jensen's hot breath against his ear.

Jared opened his eyes and couldn’t help a double take.

“How…when…what…” He trailed turning to look at Jensen, who looked back at him, and how that man could look both smug and sheepish at the same time was beyond him!

“and you’re supposed to be the brainy one?” Jensen sighed, but he couldn’t hide the smile in his eyes..

An igloo. Jensen had had an igloo built in a warehouse, in the middle of nowhere, America, for him. He had had an igloo built, for him, because he had once said something while drunk.

Jensen took a step closer to him, while Jared kept looking at the big icy thing in the middle of a warehouse…there was snow on the floor, and now he got why it was so freaking cold.

Jensen had kept his promise.

“No way…” Jared breathed, looking around, Jensen’s touch on his shoulder burning hot, his heart hammering wildly in his chest.

He turned toward Jensen smiling, “I guess I’ll have to go and change the sweater I had picked for you for Christmas…”

Jensen laughed, a real belly laugh…and Jared realized how much he had missed that sound, how much he had missed seeing Jensen being happy, really happy.

Sometimes, their closest friends, their families asked them…they asked whether it was worth it, whether it wouldn’t have been easier to give up, rather than lead the messy lives they chose to live…and Jared generally didn’t even dignify them with an answer.

Moments like these? He wondered why the fuck they were leading those messy lives…he had Jensen, he had everything he needed.

“Shall we?” Jensen said, interrupting his musings and Jared looked at him knitting his brows.

“Go…where?” He asked.

Jensen rolled his eyes, he took Jared by his arm and said, “If I remember correctly, and I am, since you’re a light weight, the second part of the promise involved making out in an igloo”

Jared stopped, “You do know that I was drunk, right?” he asked.

Jensen nodded, “Yep, and you were a bitch because I didn’t want to make out with you on the Eiffel Tower…”

Jared shook his head at Jensen’s words and he let his…boyfriend? Partner? Significant Other? Lead him. He really didn’t know how to label Jensen’s role in his life, what they were…and he usually didn’t, Jensen just _was:_ co star, best friend, boyfriend, confidant, lover, rock in that messy storm their lives had become.

It was freezing cold in that warehouse, but Jared wasn’t feeling it, not any more, especially when Jensen took a little black box from his coat pocket

“Dude…if you propose…” Jared tried for sarcasm but Jensen snorted and said, “Don’t need to…”

True. All the hoopla with engagement rings, ceremonies, were just for show…what they had, what they were, although not public, was real, was for the duration.

“Now just shut up!” Jensen said.

“You sure know how to romance a guy…” Jared said under his breath.

Jensen cocked an eyebrow at him, the wicked glint in his eyes reminding him of how many times and how many ways he had romanced him, conquered him, left him breathless and stupidly in love.

Jared tilted his hands up and said, “Ok, shutting up now…”

Jensen pressed a button on the black box, which turned out, it was a remote, and the lights in the warehouse changed, the cold, artificial light faded into a bluish hue, which would have been spooky in such a huge warehouse if, at the centre, some amber lights didn’t begin bathing the floor – which, Jared noticed, was snowy white – in a delicate hue.

He was breathless. He seriously was. They had done some pretty crazy things for each other since they’d been together, but that probably took the cake; apparently he had spoken aloud because Jensen said, “Oh, I don’t know, man…I still have the demo of those songs you sung to me a couple of years ago…”

“Don’t.Even.Remind.Me” Jared said shaking his head.

“ _But I won't hesitate no more, no more…It  cannot wait, I'm yours”_ Jensen sung and Jared

“I was drunk” He offered lamely. Yes, to his eternal shame he had sung his heart out for Jensen, one night, in his L.A. house, and it had been registered for posterity.

Jensen shrugged, offering him a smile and then clicked another button on the remote; at first Jared didn’t notice the soft snowflakes  coming down, around them.

Real snowflakes.

He turned toward Jensen. “Dude, really?”

“I have an eye for detail, what can I say?”

He got close to him, the remote still in his hand saying, “And I’ll let you know the igloo is made of true ice…”

“How…what?” Jared trailed.

“Now, will you shut up and let me keep my promise already?” Jensen asked, mock annoyance in his voice, a hint…just a hint of Dean’s bravado, but the look in his eyes was making a weird thing to Jared’s knees…

Also, he was probably turning into a 6’ 5’’ frozen girl, but that was beside the point.

“By all means…” Jared said.

“I promised…” Jensen said, closing the distance between them, a hand draping around his waist to pull him closer, “that we’d make out in an igloo”

“I’m not picky on the logistics…” Jared whispered, feeling his throat suddenly very dry, the blood heading south and his heart bursting with…everything that man was for him.

“Jared?” Jensens whispered, his breath warm against his mouth

“What?” He said.

“You talk too much”

So he was kissed under the snow, and they made their way into the igloo, which was warmer than he had imagined, and Jensen kept his promise: they made out inside that thing: hot kisses and firm hands, too long limbs and the echoes of their laughter in the warehouse.

Hours later, Jared couldn’t know how long he whispered, his mouth trailing  kisses on Jensen’s naked chest.

“Promise me something?”

Jensen groaned good-naturedly then he felt his hand trailing through his hair, his heartbeat strong, firm.

“What?” He asked after a moment.

Jared tilted his head up, to meet his eyes, green met hazel, “Promise me this…”

“An igloo?” Jensen asked, furrowing his brow.

Jared shook his head, “Promise me _this_ ”

That moment, that happiness…knowing they were there, for each other…always.

Jensen looked at him for a moment and Jared sensed Jensen had caught what he had really meant even better than he could express it.

“The for better and for worse part was kind of a given, I thought…” Jensen said, but Jared could hear the emotion in his voice, now.

“Humor me…” he placed a kiss on his lover’s lips and said, “because I do, I promise you _this_ ”

“Sounds like a plan then…”

Jared closed his eyes, and rested his head against Jensen’s shoulder, but couldn’t help smiling when he heard Jensen’s soft spoken words, “And I promise you _this_ …and even the fucking Eiffel Tower thing, one day”

-the end

  
  
  



End file.
